Romeo&Juliet, my way
by MeraNova
Summary: When Kadic decides to put on the play Romeo and Juliet things get random. Has Seselia, my character and lots of sugar highs, all I'll say


I was in English class today and I remembered how in "Laughing fit" they were doing "Romeo and Juliet" and I wanted to write a CL fic for it, with Shakespearean words spoken at points, I will create characters or use fan made characters from others including my fave guy character, Jin Ishiyama, created by G Force 4, along with my character, Seselia who's just called Sessy or her middle name which is Marie. I do not own Code Lyoko although it'd be kinda fun being the genius who comes up with the Xana attacks. Nor do I own the masterpiece "Romeo and Juliet" for that is the dead William Shakespeare's honor…And I'm not smart enough to write something I find so beautiful. But first I'll explain the characters and setting to naïve people who don't know much about this beautiful bit of screenplay.

* * *

**The Montagues**

Lord Montague: Wealthy nobleman of Verona and enemy to Lord Capulet

Lady Montague: His wife (Im serious, that's all it says about her in my English book, ha-ha, you're not that important lady! Just jokin')

Romeo: Their son (Again, that's all it says in my English book)

Benvolio: Lord Montague's nephew, Romeo's cousin and friend

Balthasar: Romeo's servant (Man, do these short character summaries make them feel good inside or what?)

Abram: A servant.

**The Capulets**

Lord Capulet: Wealthy nobleman of Verona and enemy to Lord Montague

Lady Capulet: His wife

Juliet: Their daughter, who is thirteen years old

Tybalt: Lady Capulet's nephew, Juliet's cousin

Old Man: Elderly relative of the family

Nurse: Servant who has cared for Juliet since infancy

Peter: The nurse's servant

Sampson: Servant

Gregory: Servant

**Others**

Chorus: Actor who speaks directly to the audience to introduce the play

Prince Escalus: Ruler of Verona

Count Paris: Relative to the prince and suitor to Juliet

Mercutio: Relative of the prince and Romeo's friend

Friar Lawrence: Catholic priest of the order of Franciscans and a pharmacist

Apothecary: Pharmacist in Mantua

Friar John: Franciscan priest

Page: Servant to Paris

Officers and citizens of Verona, relatives of both families, maskers, officers, guards, watchmen, servants, and attendants

**Setting**

Italy: In the cities of Verona and Mantua. The 14th century

**Fan characters I'm using so far**

Seselia Marie Grane: Thirteen year old girl with red hair and vivid green eyes, she loves Odd and is considered one of the strangest in the group because of a birthmark like XANA's eye thing on her navel

Jin Ishiyama: Yumi Ishiyama's twin brother from "Code Lyoko A Retelling" He's very hyperactive and like me so it'll be an easy thing to write him out

And now I finally begin my story!

* * *

I yawned as I opened my eyes grabbing for my glasses, I put them on and after changing into my jeans and T-shirt I left the room since I had heard lots of stuff going on outside my dorm room door. "Whassgoin'on?" I asked groggily as I nearly tripped over a young news caster, her name was Milly and she was really nice, her friend Tamiya looked at me strangely as she turned off her camera.

"You mean you don't know?" Tamiya asked me staring at my green eyes with interest in her eyes.

"I've just now felt good enough to get out of bed for the first time all week Tamiya; of course I don't know what's going on." I said tersely, I was feeling kind of crabby lately and I guessed it showed in my rude comment. "Sorry Tamiya."

"I had forgotten it's no problem. Well the school's decided we'll put on the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and anyone who gets a role, even if they're an understudy, gets extra credit for English AND History class." Tamiya said pulling out a scrap of notebook paper. "I thought you'd be interested in that sort of thing so I took a couple notes."

"Thanks Tamiya, I've practically memorized the nurse's long speech about Juliet." I said taking the paper, on it was a meeting time and place for tryouts along with where a signup sheet was that only they knew about, they're journalists after all, they get to snoop and stuff, and it is after all what journalists were paid to do. "So, tryouts during first period huh? I have that chemistry test first period." I mumbled under my breath as I walked downstairs and to the cafeteria where a sign up sheet hung on the wall.

"So Ses, feeling up to some Shakespeare then huh?" Asked someone behind me startling me, I spun around to round house kick whoever it was and found myself face-to-face with Jin Ishiyama, one of my best friends. "What are you gonna audition for?"

"The nurse, I've memorized some of her more lengthy speech." I said playing around with the words as I spoke them. "What are you going to sign up for? Or are you not signing up?"

"Oh I am, and it'll be a dozy if I get the part." Jin said winking at me, I gave him a look asking him if only God could help us if he did and he shrugged before walking off. I looked at the signup sheet and neatly printed my name and the role I wanted, then curiosity overcame me, I had to see what Jin was trying out for and when I found it I nearly fell to the floor with laughter at which role he had chosen to try out for…

* * *

Ha! I gave you a cliffy, what did Jin pick? Will Seselia get her role? Who will be Romeo and Juliet? Will Xana attack? Not even I know, and that's not a good thing ha-ha.

I need votes on couples for the roles of Romeo and Juliet, 5 reviews until a new chapter is posted and I need to have this decided. Couples are:

Aelita/Jeremy

Yumi/Ulrich

-or-

Sissi/Herb (come on, who doesn't want Sissi to be stick with Herb?)


End file.
